<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RUT. by millions_harmony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363368">RUT.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/millions_harmony/pseuds/millions_harmony'>millions_harmony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha Dean/Alpha Castiel oneshots. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Athlete Castiel (Supernatural), Athlete Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), College | University Student Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dominant Bottom, M/M, Needy Dean Winchester, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Panty Kink, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Student Dean Winchester, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/millions_harmony/pseuds/millions_harmony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bored as hell so I decided to drop some of my Alpha Cas/Alpha Dean oneshots that have been sitting for months in my drafts. As you can see, just a whole lot bottom needy Alpha Dean that only acted that way towards our hot and dominant Alpha Cas. Thus, I decided to write them in a college AU because why not ?? If this matches your core thirst for some Alpha/Alpha action, then feel free to stop by and read some. Just as a reminder, not all stories are explicitly written. Summaries for each oneshot will be written under notes at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha Dean/Alpha Castiel oneshots. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RUT.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When Castiel was bored and decided to text Dean in the middle of a lecture. Started with a simple 'im bored' text then it developed from 0 to 100 real quick ;) both of them are in their 20-ish age.</p><p> </p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p><strong><b>[10:58] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Cas</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : wyd? m'bored </b> </strong></p><p>Dean furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. It's really not like Cas to text him first whenever they're having their respective classes. Perks on sitting at the far back seats are glorious though, Dean thought as he smiled whilst typing in his replies.</p><p><strong> <b>[10:58] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Dean</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : thought u're in lit? </b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>[10:58] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Dean</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : its like ur most fav subject ever dude </b> </strong></p><p>Not even seconds later, Cas replied with;</p><p><strong> <b>[10:59] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Cas</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : yes. </b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>[10:59] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Cas</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : but i miss u</b> </strong></p><p>Dean couldn't contain the burst of feelings inside his chest as he could feel himself blushing. He tried to hold in the wide ear smile in bay as he moved his thumbs instantly on the phone screen.</p><p><strong> <b>[10:59] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Dean</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : patience, tiger </b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>[11:00] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Dean</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : i'll reward u when we get back home ;) </b> </strong></p><p>Charlie was now staring at him questioningly. She started to make hand sign towards him; gesturing over their lecturer at the front as she mouthed silently, ‘tune it down, dude. she's watching’ and Dean cleared his throat with his fist covering his mouth when their lecturer <em>indeed,</em> was watching him.</p><p>A new message popped onto his screen.</p><p><strong> <b>[11:01] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Cas</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : will u wear the black one 2night? </b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>[11:01] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Cas</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : the lacy one</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>[11:01] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Cas</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : with the ribbons </b> </strong></p><p><em>Goddamn, </em>ever since they'd accidentally discovered the panty kink during one of those crazy chaotic parties’ truth or dares, and <em>thanks to </em><em>Cas’ cousin, Gabriel</em> they have been on it with him wearing sets of lingeries and lace panties for almost everyday whenever they feel like it. Cas had been—honest to god—insatiable these days because apparently seeing Dean in tight satin panties was <em>so fucking sexy and hot he couldn't get enough of it.</em>  </p><p>Dean began to sweat underneath his shirt, imagining himself on all fours, naked, only clad with the lace panty he had put on just for his lover whilst arching his back seductively; just the way Cas liked it.</p><p>“Winchester?”</p><p>“Winchester.”</p><p>The stern voice of Madam Abaddon startled him just as he wanted to type in a reply. Instead—Dean quickly hid away his phone under the table, before looking up to see everyone's eyes were landed on him. He smiled nervously, grabbing his pen where it was abandoned long ago, and started to pretend writing something on his vaguely empty notebook.</p><p>“I'll catch you once again Winchester, then I'll confiscate it.”</p><p>He nodded, then the class continued on as if nothing's happened.</p><p>Glancing down when he clearly sure no one was watching, he stared at the way his phone screen lits up at a new message from Cas.</p><p><strong><b>[11:05] </b></strong><strong><b>Cas</b></strong><strong><b> : got caught?</b></strong> </p><p>Dean tilted his lips upward, because his damn boyfriend is one hell of a psychic. How did that guy knows? Then another message arrived.</p><p><strong> <b>[11:06] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Cas</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : i can hear ur thoughts from here</b> </strong></p><p>Then, another.</p><p><strong> <b>[11:06] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Cas</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : been thinking the way you rode</b></strong> <strong> <b> me in that pink satin panty last night</b></strong></p><p>Dean's breath hitched, unintentionally caught a few of his classmates' glances towards him. He ignored them, pretending to take down notes whilst all he got in his mind thinking was; how his ass <em>clenches</em> at the mere thought having Cas' hard dick rammed into him as if there's no tomorrow. Last night really was a <em>blast</em>. His thigh muscles were still <em>burned</em>, ass still so deliciously sore and he could feel the dark blueish mark left by Cas on his <em>hips</em>.</p><p>He tried to focus on the class—instead of the burning desire of being <em>filled</em> again boiling tight in his lower stomach.</p><p><em>damn you </em><em>Cas</em><em>.</em> He cursed internally, gripping his pen tight.</p><p>Thank god he'd sprayed himself with a scent blocker this morning since he had a gym session and somehow he's hoping that it will cover up the smell of his arousal.</p><p>Then—<em>thank heavens and gods above</em> somebody was <em>bold</em> enough to ask for a five minutes break and when their lecturer agreed, he's never been more than happy to quickly fetch his phone and began to read Cas' messages.</p><p>And seems like that <em>pervert</em> of alpha boyfriend left him some more.</p><p><strong> <b>[11:07] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Cas</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : n ur lips on mine</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>[11:07] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Cas</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : the way i fit in you so tight and delicious</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>[11:08] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Cas</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : ur sinful hips</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>[11:09] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Cas</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : fuck baby im hard </b> </strong></p><p>Cas' chain of <em>lewd</em> messages stopped there and <em>maybe, that jerk got caught too!</em> Dean thought with a smirk on his lips.</p><p>Ignoring the warm turmoil of arousal in his lower region, he typed back a retort but then Cas' sudden new message stopped him dead in the midst of it.</p><p><strong><b>[11:23] </b></strong><strong><b>Cas</b></strong><strong><b> : im ditching the class omw to u rn</b></strong> </p><p>What?</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what?!</em>
</p><p><strong> <b>[11:24] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Dean</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : dude, my prof's going to kill me</b> </strong></p><p>Dean began to type another reply as fast as possible when his class was about to continue.</p><p><strong> <b>[11:24] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Dean</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : im goin to kill u for this </b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>[11:24] </b> </strong> <strong> <b>Dean</b> </strong> <strong> <b> : fuck. meet me at the 6th floor's washroom</b> </strong></p><p>He curses under his breath, then he began to pack his bag. His lecturer now was staring at him as if he'd killed a cat in front of the class when he says, “My brother needs me, he's having a food poisoning—I need to get him to the hospital asap. Please.”</p><p>Some female students ‘awwwed’ at him, since most of his classmates were aware that he has a younger brother; Sam and a freshman one at that—but he didn't expect for his lecturer's face turned soft as she gave him the permission to leave under the condition of submitting their assignment through email next week. He nodded a thanks, still putting on his ‘worried and panic’ face on whilst he stride outside in a hurried pace.</p><p>With his bag slung on one shoulder, phone in his hand, he pressed in the speed dial number for Cas.</p><p>It only took a second for his boyfriend to answer the phone and he quickly blurts out,</p><p>“I ditched my class just for your horny ass it's better worth it.”</p><p>He took the vacant elevator, pressing the button to the sixth floor and waited. The reason why he'd chose that floor because this part of the building was rarely used by the students on regular days. It was only used during finals week for some reason but he's in no place to argue with that.</p><p>“Well, in that case I ditched mine because of your <em>ass</em> so it’s technically your fault.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. “You seriously need to buy me pies tonight.”</p><p>“Anything for my princess.”</p><p>His heart leaped crazily at ‘my princess’. The elevator stopped at a ‘ding’ and the doors slide open to an empty hallway.</p><p>“I'm here, where are you?”</p><p>“I'm waiting for you. Knock thrice if you're there.”</p><p>That's fast. Considering the walking distance from arts and literature building towards mechanical engineering building was like, <em>five minutes?</em> damn, Cas must be hella horny to run all his way here.</p><p>Dean answered with a short ‘okay’ before he reached in front of the men's and knocked exactly three times. He didn't even manage to catch his breath when the door was opened and the next seconds he was backed up against the closed door, warm hands settled in the dip of his lower back, with Cas' nose pressed into the juncture of his neck—right on his scent gland.</p><p>He moaned—inhaling the strong scent of <em>alpha</em> in the air as he let his backpack off his shoulder, letting it slide onto the floor before he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, fingers grabbing at Cas' dark hair while he bare his neck to make more room for his alpha to bite on.</p><p>“Fuck,” he gasped, as Cas nibbled into the skin.</p><p>“Shit man, what's gotten into you all of sudden?” He asked, catching his breath when Cas mouthed downwards before those sinful lips latched onto his collarbone, licking and sucking with a bare hint of those sharp alpha canines grazing on his warm skin. </p><p>“I don't..I don't know.” Cas grunted, voice thick with arousal before he lifted up his head to face his flushing boyfriend.</p><p>Dean's eyes widened slightly when he saw those <em>familiar</em> red tinges around Cas' ethereal blue irises.</p><p>“Dude, you're in a <em>rut.</em>” he said; completely breathless as he was aware how blown Cas' pupils were. “I thought yours was supposed to due next week though?” He continued.</p><p>“Fuck, talk about worst timing ever.” Cas huffed a small humorless laugh at that, before he ran his fingers through his already messy hair. Dean gulped, never gotten over the fact that how <em>hot</em> Cas actually is with those messy hair ruined just because of him.</p><p>“Fact of the year,” Dean complied nevertheless before he questioned, “So? You seriously wanna do it here or are we going back home?” He slowly ran his fingers in between Cas' soft strands of hair at the nape, loving how it feels across his fingertips.</p><p>“I don't wanna risk knotting you for half an hour in <em>here,</em>” Cas answered, though reluctantly.</p><p>“….so bed it is.” Dean continued for him, moving forward to catch Cas' lips into a deep with tongue kiss. “You think you can hold it until we get home?” He asked soon as they separated, a string of saliva in between their lips.</p><p>Cas leaned into the crook of Dean's neck, scenting him once again.</p><p>“Yeah, since this scent blocker didn't really doing it for me,” He bite down a bit harder than before into the skin earning a soft moan from Dean, “I need you out of this <em>fake</em> scent. <em>I want you.</em>”</p><p>It always made his chest full with pride when he was the only one Cas will seek for during his ruts. Even before they declared the status of their relationship. Sometimes an evil voice will whisper at the back of his mind, saying that he'll never be as good as an <em>omega</em>for his <em>alpha</em> but with the way Cas was looking into his eyes every single seconds of the day—proved that voice wrong. He'll treasure his alpha dearly and never let him go for someone else. Especially, other <em>omeg</em><em>as</em><em>.</em> </p><p>Dean smiled—winning against his inner battle, so he gave a small kiss onto Cas' forehead,</p><p>“Let's go home, Alpha.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading guys. As I said, I've got a bunch of others in my draft but I'll need some time to post the next one when I'm not busy struggling my depressive ass surviving these online classes and mountains of assignments. stay safe everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>